


The Costume Makes the Man

by Fledgling



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Collars, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: The ops get together to hold their annual Halloween party. It goes pretty much how’d you expect.Featuring: Blitz pining from a distance, Jäger wearing Bandit’s jacket, and Mute in a bunny costume.





	1. Sledge/Blitz

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so: I got the idea for this back in July?? August?? Way before it was spooky season, at least. So it’s been sitting in my drafts for a few months now, waiting patiently for the spooky season to be upon us.

Elias sighed, tossing his duffel bag to the side and falling face first onto his bed. He was exhausted, both from the two week long mission he’d just finished and the two days of travel back home, bouncing between uncomfortable airplane seats and even more uncomfortable taxi seats. He rolled over with effort, staring at the ceiling of his room for a moment before closing his eyes. He needed to unpack, start a load of laundry—needed to take his shoes off, he hadn’t even done that yet.

“Elias!”

Elias’ eyes flew open just in time to see Marius make a dive for him, flopping beside him on the mattress. An arm was thrown over his chest, and he turned to see Marius smiling at him.

“Welcome back!”

Elias huffed a laugh, reaching a hand up to pat the other on the head. As tired as he was, Marius’ enthusiasm was always contagious.

“Thanks. How have things been here?”

Marius shrugged, rolling over and sitting up, crossing his legs underneath of him.

“Nothing too exciting. Dom and I made cookies last night, there’s still some left if you want any.”

“I didn’t know either of you baked.” Elias said with a raised eyebrow.

Marius shrugged again, looking at the floor. 

“Well, neither of us could sleep, so we had to find something to do. But anyway,” Marius turned back to him, “it’s a good thing you came back when you did, yeah? Just in time for the Halloween party!”

“Halloween party?” It was no secret that Elias loved the holiday. Between the costumes and the candy, he was a happy man.

“Mhm. A couple of us got together and decided to throw one. It’s going to be great!”

“Are we supposed to dress up?” Elias asked, standing and heading to his closet. He might be able to throw something together, if he was lucky.

“Of course! It’s gotta be animal themed though.”

Well so much for that.

“Ah, I don’t think I have anything for that.”

“I do.” Marius said, and after a moment added, “I mean, I got you a costume! When I went looking for mine!”

“You did?”

Marius nodded, “I figured you wouldn’t be back in time to get one yourself. It’s in my room, I’ll go get it!”

Marius was out of the room before Elias could ask what it was. He shook his head and walked over to where he had thrown his bag, starting to unpack. A few minutes later Marius returned, plastic shopping bag in hand.

“Here!” he said, thrusting the bag towards Elias. 

“Thanks.” Elias peeked inside, and was met with a large bundle of orange fabric. “When does the party start?”

“At nine. I’m going to go help set everything up, so I’m gonna go down early. It’s in rec room three.”

Elias nodded, setting the bag on his bed. “Do you want me to come help as well?”

“No, I think we’ve got it. You just got back from a mission anyway, you need to relax for a bit.”

It was true, he could use a nap. But he had to be responsible first, so he went back to sorting through his bag, putting everything where it needed to be.

“By the way, do you have a pair of white shoes?”

Elias frowned, glancing at his closet. “I don’t think so. Why?”

“For the costume.” Marius looked thoughtful, staring out the door. “You wear the same size as me right? I think I have a pair you can wear.”

“Sure? Why white shoes though?”

Marius grinned, and it was the same one he wore whenever he had helped Dom prank someone and didn’t want to admit it. Elias frowned, looking at the shopping bag on his bed. He reached for it, grabbing the bundle of fabric and pulling it out, shaking it loose. It was exceptionally soft, with a heart-shaped patch of white on the chest, and—

It had a tail. Or at least a stump of a tail.

Elias held the costume by one shoulder, reaching with his other hand and lifting the hood up. Two large blue eyes looked back at him, set between two large, pointy ears and a small black nose. A pink tongue stuck out from the edge of the hood.

“What—?”

“It’s a corgi!” Marius supplied cheerfully.

It was, indeed, a corgi. Elias blinked at the onesie, then turned and blinked at Marius’ expectant face.

“Why this one?”

“I thought it was cute,” Marius said, the grin growing, “and you like corgis, right? Or, ah, maybe just one in particular? By association to a certain person?”

There it was.

“Marius—”

“Look, constantly staring at him from across the room isn’t going to do you any good. Trust me, I know from experience.”

Elias snorted. Oh yes, he remembered watching Marius and Dom dance around each other for several painful months before they finally pulled themselves together and talked it out. He had been a near constant agony aunt to the both of them. Marius’ sheepish grin told him he remembered it very well also.

“I don’t know if this is the best way to go about it though,” Elias said, laying the onesie out of the bed. 

“Maybe. Maybe not. You won’t know until you try,” Marius shrugged. “At the very least, you’re going to be adorable.”

Elias looked over the costume. It was, admittedly, adorable.

“What have I got to lose?” he sighed.

“That’s the spirit! I’ll go get the shoes!”

\- - - - -

Elias stared at the bottom of the shopping bag. He had put the costume on, finding it to be very comfortable, and had picked up the bag to toss it when he realized there was something still in the bottom of it.

It was a dog collar.

Elias kept staring at if, as if it would disappear if he looked at it long enough. There was a post-it wrapped around it, and he pulled it off, immediately recognizing Dom’s handwriting.

_Don’t forget to accessorize._

Definitely Dom.

He considered tossing it into the trash, pretending he had never seen it, but knew it was a bad idea. Dom would know he had ignored it, and torment him for days. With a sigh Elias pulled the tag off of it, unbuckling it and, after a second of hesitation, wrapping it around his neck. The dark leather was cool against his skin, very different from the warm fleece of the costume.

He buckled it with only a little difficulty, unable to see what he was doing. He had left plenty of space between the collar and his neck, yet it still sat heavy around it.

He pulled the hood over his head and walked back into the bathroom, looking himself over in the mirror. He did look pretty cute, actually. And yet his eyes kept going back to the collar, a dark contrast to the bright orange and white fabric.

He turned and left the room, hitting the light switch as he went. He grabbed the shoes Marius had tossed him as he was leaving, a pair of fluffy cat ears twitching on his head. The shoes fit, thankfully, and after making sure he had his phone (thank goodness the costume had pockets), he left, shutting his door behind him.

Dom was leaving his own room at the same time, and he grinned wildly when he saw Elias. 

“I see you found my gift.”

“Fuck off, Dom.”

Dom snickered, readjusting the hood of the jacket he was wearing as they left their apartment and walked towards the rec building. It was bright red save for a white streak running down the middle, two red ears sewn to the top of it. A large tail was attached to the back, red with a white tip.

“Of course you’d pick a fox.” Elias said.

“Only because they were out of raccoons.”

Elias followed Dom into the rec room, looking around. They had gone all out with the decorations: bat decals and fake cobwebs covered the windows, while black streamers hung between the walls and ceiling. Someone had found a box of blacklight bulbs, replacing the room’s normal bulbs. The white spot of Elias’ costume glowed brightly, as did the paper skeletons taped to the walls. A table had been set up by the far wall, covered in food and drinks (including a rather large collection of alcohol), whereas several couches had been arranged around the room.

“Elias! How’d you manage to get a costume so quick?”

A large hand clapped against Elias’ back, knocking the breath from him. He turned and was unsurprised to see Jordan standing behind him, beaming. A pair of paper bull horns stuck out from his head, though the rest of his costume was a simple black t-shirt and black jeans. He had been on the mission with Elias; he hadn’t had much time to get a costume together, either.

“Marius and Dom got it for me actually,” Elias said, looking down at himself. His shoes were glowing, too.

“Really? That’s great! I know Marius’ is around here somewhere,” Jordan said, looking around the room. “Oh, there he is.”

Elias followed Jordan’s gaze to where Marius stood on a ladder, taping a streamer to the wall. Dom and Julien were leaning against the wall under him, laughing. Elias made his way over to them, slipping around Emmanuelle and Monika as they fought with the laptop they had set up to the speaker system.

“Elias, you’re _adorable_,” Julien commented as soon as he got within a few feet of him. The Frenchman was wearing a similar costume: a onesie like Elias’, only instead of bright orange and white he was dark brown and tan, covered in white spots. A fawn, Elias realized, after seeing the floppy ears attached to the hood.

“You’re looking pretty cute yourself, Bambi,” Elias said.  
“I try,” Julien said, pulling on one of his sleeves. 

“Oh! Elias, you wore it!” Marius said, coming down the ladder. 

“I’d hate to disappoint.”

Marius smiled wide, the fluffy white ears on top of his head twitching back and forth. More importantly, something equally white and fluffy was twitching behind him, and Elias leaned around to get a better look.

“Is that a tail?”

Marius’ smile grew and he turned around, showing what was indeed a fluffy white tail, moving back and forth.

“It moves?” Julien gasped, reaching out and poking the tail.

“Mhm. It responds to brain waves, like the ears do. Isn’t it cool?”

“Where did you even get it?”

“Online. I can show you later,” Marius spun back around. “Your costume looks good, Elias! Do you like it?”

Elias nodded. “It’s super soft.”

Julien stepped forward, reaching up and rubbing the top of the hood.

“Who’s a good boy?” Julien cooed.

Elias glared at him as the other two burst out laughing. Dom moved forward, following Julien’s lead and rubbing the top of his head.

“Are you a good boy, Elias?” Dom asked, shit-eating grin firmly in place.

“I’ll kill you both.”

The laughter didn’t stop, but the petting did. Elias started to say something else, but was stopped by a commotion at the door and something bumping with surprising force into his calf. He looked down as he tried to regain his balance—thank goodness for fast reflexes and Julien’s steadying hand—and met a miniature copy of himself.

“Diana you gremlin!” Mark shouted from the doorway where he, James, and Seamus were standing. Mike had already managed to squeeze through the human blockade, making a beeline for Jordan and the probably spiked punch he was stirring.

Diana, for her part, was still looking up at Elias, her nub of a tail wagging so hard her whole body shook. Elias bent down and scratched behind her ears, Julien and Marius following suit, petting her stomach when she rolled over under all the attention.

“Diana is a treasure,” Elias said as he heard footsteps approaching, “how dare you say otherwise.”

“She’s a gremlin and you can’t convince me otherwise,” Mark said, sitting on the floor beside him. It was only then that Elias noticed his costume, and he choked on the words he was about to say.

“Mark what the _fuck_ are you _wearing_?” Dom wheezed, having come to the same realization Elias had. All eyes turned to Mark, who seemed unbothered by the attention.

“I,” he started, “lost a bet. With James.”

Of course he did. Mark smoothed his hand down the bottom of the dress he wore. It was black, strapless piece, the top designed to look like a white dress shirt with a black vest over it. A pair of black bunny ears stuck up above his hair, and a pair of black gloves that reached up to his wrists completed the look. The bottom of the dress reached to just above his knees, and Elias was mildly surprised he was wearing black sneakers rather than a pair of heels.

“What bet did you lose?” Julien asked incredulously.

“I bet him he couldn’t drink a whole bottle of hot sauce without getting sick,” James chimed in, handing Mark one of the cups of punch he was carrying. He was wearing a simple paper half-mask that looked like a raccoon, though it was currently pushed up on his forehead.

“And you agreed?” Julien asked, obviously horrified.

Mark shrugged, “I wasn’t exactly sober at the time.”

Julien shook his head and stood, making his way over to the food table. Marius stood and grabbed Dom’s hand, dragging him to follow. Dom couldn’t take his eyes off the tail swishing back and forth at Marius’ back, grinning wickedly as he whispered something in his ear.

“What about you?” Mark asked. “How did you manage to snag a decent costume when you just got back a few hours ago?”

“I didn’t,” Elias said, sitting cross-legged on the floor, “Marius and Dom got it for me.”

James snickered. “Ah, I thought that collar might’ve been Dom’s handiwork.”

Elias frowned. He had almost forgotten about the added ‘accessory’. Mark was watching him with the same look he gave to his jammers when they were being particularly buggy.

“Hey James, can you go snag me a few of those bat cookies before Julien gets to them?” Mark asked, grinning up at the other.

“Sure babe,” James answered, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Mark’s lips before making his way to the table.

“So,” Mark started.

“So,” Elias parroted.

“Trying to imitate our beloved troublemaker here?”

Said troublemaker had crawled into Elias’ lap when he had sat down, looking up at him as he continued to pet her.

“Something like that,” Elias said quietly. “Imitation and flattery and all that, yeah?”

“Hmm. Well I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think anyone will ever be cuter than Diana, _especially_ in Seamus’ book.”

Elias sighed, “Yeah, I know.”

“Second place isn’t bad though,” Mark continued, “considering the competition.”

Elias chuckled. Diana yawned and rolled off his lap, trotting over to where Seamus was talking to Mike and Jordan. Elias stared at the Scotsman for a long moment as he leaned down to pet her, before turning back to Mark and his knowing look.

“You know Seamus pretty well,” Elias blurted, “do you think I’ve got any chance?”

Mark raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Seamus and then back at Elias.

“I mean he never stops talking about how fucking pretty your eyes are,” James quipped from behind Elias, making him jump. He hadn’t heard him coming.

“Don’t be an ass,” Mark said, taking a cookie off the plate James offered him.

“Well it’s true. Mate he’s got it bad for you,” James said, gesturing with the plate towards the man they were talking about. “Always going on about how nice you are, how smart you are, how fantastic your ass is—”

Mark elbowed James in the back of his knee and took another cookie off the plate. 

“You should talk to him,” Mark said, taking a bite out of the cookie.

“Probably,” Elias’ sighed.

Mark and James shared a look, and Mark stood, the two of them walking towards where Julien and Emmanuelle were talking to a newly arrived Grace dressed as a red panda.

“They just up and leave you lad?”

_Oh_.

Elias craned his head back to see Seamus standing behind him.

“I suppose so,” he said. 

Seamus smiled and walked around in front of him, holding a hand out. Elias took it and let himself be pulled up, impressed as always with the Scotsman’s strength. He was wearing a mask similar to James’, only his was a badger instead of a raccoon.

“You know, I think you might have made Diana a bit jealous,” Seamus mused, reaching and gently tugging one of the ears on the hood of Elias’ costume. “She’s being exceptionally needy tonight.”

Elias had no idea where the corgi had gone, and he wasn’t going to turn his head to look. Seamus was regarding him with a fondness he’d seen quite a few times before, often directed at the dog in question but sometimes directed at himself. It sent a pleasant warmth through him.

“Hm, I wonder though,” Seamus said quietly.

Seamus released the ear he had been holding and slid his hand under the hood itself. His fingers found Elias’ hair, carding through it in gentle motions. 

“I wonder, do you also enjoy having your head pat? Diana goes absolutely mad for it.”

Elias couldn’t speak for fear of making a sound that definitely wasn’t safe for public. He _loved_ having his hair played with, though it was a well-kept secret. So instead of replying he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, sighing happily. Seamus chuckled above him, a low rumble that Elias could’ve swore he felt as much as heard, and pulled his hand back.

“I suppose you enjoy it as well then?”

Elias swallowed, needing a moment to find his voice.

“I suppose I do, yeah.”

Seamus chuckled once more, about to speak when something caught his attention over Elias’ shoulder. He seemed surprised, and Elias turned to see what it was. Surprise overcame his as well as he recognized Gilles, standing in the doorway and wearing the largest pair of butterfly wings he had ever seen, bright purple and covered in glitter.

“I’ll be damned,” Seamus said, “Julien actually convinced him to wear it,”

With one final pat to the top of his head Seamus headed towards the newly arrived man. He stopped, however, and backtracked to Elias, leaning down slightly to whisper in his ear.

“By the way, that collar you’re wearing,” he trailed off, and Elias felt a wave of heat rush to his face.

“What, uh, what about it?” Elias asked.

“Oh nothing. Just think it looks good on you is all.” 

The smile was audible in his voice. Seamus straightened and once more made his way towards the Frenchman by the door, leaving Elias to fluster in peace. He buried his face in his hands and after a moment removed them, turned, and beelined for the table still covered in alcohol. He needed a drink.

\- - - - -

Elias hadn’t needed that many drinks.

His head was swimming in a way that was almost uncomfortable, and his legs wouldn’t work without a lot of convincing. Dom had seen him down the first glass of spiked punch and generously offered him something stronger from his personal stash. Elias had known it was a mistake, but what did he have to lose?

His sanity, apparently.

He had settled himself on one of the couches for the better part of an hour, sandwiched between Grace and Mark. Grace had disappeared a few minutes ago, and judging by the looks Mark and James were giving each other they’d be leaving soon, too. Which was fine; it just meant Elias could watch Seamus without their commentary. They were insufferable—James in particular—giving him terrible advice on approaching the Scotsman.

Said Scotsman was currently sitting with Mike and Jordan on one of the other couches, Diana lying in his lap fast asleep. Elias couldn’t help but be jealous of her; those thighs must have felt heavenly to lay on.

“Elias if you stare any harder you’ll catch Diana’s fur on fire,” Mark said as he stood.

“Definitely won’t be winning Seamus affection that way!” James added, wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist.

Elias glared at them both, but their laughter told him it wasn’t very effective. He turned his eyes to his cup, frowning at its emptiness. He missed the look that the other two shot each other in the process.

“Have a good night, Elias,” Mark said, patting Elias on the shoulder as the two left. They stopped by the couch Seamus sat on on the way, James leaning over the back to say something quietly to Seamus. Seamus glared at him, though the look softened when Mike said something as well.

Elias was contemplating getting another drink from Dom as Seamus stood, setting a barely awake Diana on the floor as he did. The corgi shook herself and followed at his heels as he walked across the room, heading straight for where Elias was sitting. Elias, for his part, started panicking: what had James said to him? Had he told him everything?

“Seems you’ve lost your head there,” Seamus said by way of greeting. 

Elias stared up at him, uncomprehending what he meant until he actual touched the top of his head, meeting hair instead of cloth.

“Oh, the hood! It’s around…here…somewhere,” Elias flailed his arm behind him until he grabbed the hood, pulling it up and over his head. He looked back up at Seamus, grinning.

“There we are,” Seamus chuckled. “Care to take a walk, lad?”

“Sure,” Elias tried to stand, his legs needing two tries to get it right. Seamus placed a hand on his bicep to steady him, and it radiated heat through the costume.

“After you,” Elias said, gesturing towards the door. 

Instead of heading towards the door that lead back into the rest of the building, Seamus walked towards the door that lead directly outside. Diana darted happily between his legs as he held the door open for Elias, running in excited circles on the sidewalk. Elias chased after her, stopping every so often and squatting down to pet her when she flattened herself to the ground. Seamus walked behind them, and every time Elias turned and looked at him we was smiling widely.

They wandered their way to the residential buildings eventually, Diana and Elias both collapsing into the grass, Diana on her stomach and Elias on his back. He closed his eyes, listening to Diana’s happy panting and Seamus footsteps on the grass. The footsteps stopped next to Elias’ head, and he opened his eyes to see Seamus standing over him, that indescribably fond look on his face. It made Elias whole body tingle, and he swallowed, trying to find the words he wanted.

“Would you like to see me in just the collar?”

Those were not the words he wanted.

Seamus burst out laughing, and the tingling feeling turned into a searing heat as embarrassment flooded Elias. He slapped his hands over his face, rolling away from Seamus and onto his stomach with a groan. Diana yipped, licking the backs of his hands in a bid for attention. Elias rolled back over, sitting up and looking resolutely at his shoes.

“Look, Seamus,” he started after a minute.

Seamus moved, planting one of his feet on either side of Elias’ knees and kneeling down. Elias bit his lip, tangling his fingers in the grass.

“I’m looking,” Seamus said when Elias didn’t continue speaking.

Elias sighed and finally looked up. Seamus’ grinning face was only a few inches from his, and he stamped down the urge to lean forward. 

“Do you think that, um,” Elias shook his head and tried again. “Would you want to go and grab breakfast with me at some point?”

“At some point?”

“Well it’s a bit too early right now,” Elias said with a grin. “The café doesn’t open until six.”

“You have somewhere in mind?”

“I’ve wanted to take you there for a while now.”

Seamus grin grew, and he stood, offering Elias his hand.

“I’d love to.”


	2. Bandit/Jäger

“You know when you told me you were going to dress up as a cat, this isn’t what I had in mind.”

Marius smiled and one of the fluffy white ears on his head flicked back and forth.

“What’s wrong with my costume? I think I look cute.”

“Oh, you’re adorable,” Dom said, enjoying how Marius ducked his head to hide his growing smile. “I was just picturing a bit less clothing.”

Marius snorted, taking the headset off and setting it gently on his desk to not bend the delicate mechanisms in the ears.

“Do you ever not picture me with less clothing on?”

Dom hummed, pretending to think about it before shaking his head. Marius sighed and shook his head as well, though his smile never wavered.

“What am I going to do with you, hm?”

Dom opened his arms in response, and Marius walked into them, pressing himself as close as possible. Dom’s arms folded against his back, one hand carding through his hair, the other smoothing down the back of the jacket Marius wore. Marius buried his face into the crook of Dom’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to the skin.

They stayed like that for several minutes, until they were interrupted by the sound of Marius phone beeping. Marius pulled back, only to be stopped by Dom’s hands slipping down his back and into the back pockets of his jeans. Dom silenced his protest with a kiss, nipping gently at his lower lip as he flexed his fingers.

“Dom,” Marius said against his lips, “Dom, that’s the—that’s the cookie timer.”

Dom hummed again, letting him go with one last kiss. Marius swiped his phone from his bedside table and jogged towards the kitchen, turning the timer off as he went. He was pulling the tray from the oven when Dom appeared, leaning against the doorframe and watching him move around the kitchen.

“You should wear my jacket more often,” Dom said as Marius finished stacking the cookies on a plate. “It looks good on you.”

Marius looked down at himself. The leather jacket was a little big on him, but not terribly so; he and Dom were very similar in build after all. 

“I like wearing it,” Marius replied. There were a lot of unsaid things in that sentence, things they knew but couldn’t say out loud yet. 

Dom crossed to where Marius was standing and pressed a quick kiss to his temple. Marius giggled, and poked the arm that had been moving to steal a cookie from the plate.

“You could just ask,” he said, taking one of the cookies and breaking it in half. He held one half to Dom’s mouth, watching him take a bite out of it before taking a bite of his half.

“Why do you think I’m called Bandit?” Dom asked through a mouthful of cookie.

“Because you stole my heart?”

Dom was glad he had already swallowed the cookie, or else he would’ve choked. As it was he coughed hard, pulling away from a laughing Marius and pulling open the fridge.

“You’re fucking gross,” he said, staring at his options. He contemplated grabbing a beer, then changed his mind and dug out the milk instead.

“You still like me,” Marius said through his laughter, pulling two glasses from one of the cabinets.

Dom had no response to that other than to fill both the glasses. Marius pressed a kiss to his cheek as he walked past him, taking his glass and the plate with him. Dom returned the jug of milk and grabbed his own glass, following him to the living room. Marius had planted himself in one corner of the couch, legs crossed under him as he waited for Netflix to load. Dom sat his glass on the coffee table next to Marius’ and threw himself onto the couch, Marius immediately tucking himself against his side.

“Blue Planet?”

“How are you not tired of this already?” Dom groaned.

“We’ll watch part two then.”

Dom snorted, throwing his arms over Marius’ shoulders and pulling the coffee table closer with his foot. After a minute Marius shifted, turning his body to face Dom and throwing his legs over his lap. His eyes never left the screen. Dom fought the soft smile wanting to break out across his face, then remembered he didn’t have to and let it go as he grabbed the plate, setting it on top of Marius’ thighs. He picked up one of the cookies and held it up to Marius’ mouth, just as he had done earlier. Marius finally turned to look at him, grinning and opening his mouth.

“It’s a lot better having company,” Dom said as the credits for the first episode rolled.

“It is,” Marius answered. They didn’t have to elaborate on what they meant; neither of them were strangers to late nights, either by choice or by nightmares.

Marius fell asleep eventually, nodding off in the middle of the fourth episode with his head pillowed against Dom’s shoulder. Dom watched him for a while, running his fingers through wild blond hair. Marius was cute when he slept; he normally curled up into a ball, his hands tucked under his pillow.

Eventually Dom moved them, lying down on the couch and pulling Marius on top of him. It made the other stir briefly, enough for him to place a kiss to Dom’s jaw and settle against him better. Dom chuckled and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, throwing it over them with minor difficulty. He could already feel the backache he was going to have in the morning, but he ignored it, focusing instead on the sharks swimming across the screen.

\- - - - -

Morning came with the backache Dom expected, but also with a still sleepy Marius handing him coffee when he wandered into the kitchen. Dom ruffled the other man’s hair, turning it into an even wilder mess than it already had been. 

“Any plans for the day?”

“Not really,” Marius shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. “Make some final adjustments to the ears, give Elias his costume and try to convince him to wear it when he gets back.”

Dom perked up, remembering the surprise he had hidden in the bottom of the bag that held Elias’ costume. He had bought it while out on a food run, the pet store being midway between Hereford and the pizza place they all frequented. It was a nice touch, absolutely, and it was going to be even more work to convince him to wear.

“If anyone can do it, it’s you,” Dom said. “You’re very persuasive.”

“Oh?” The corners of Marius mouth twitch behind his mug.

“Oh yes,” Dom sat his mug on the counter, crossing to where Marius stood. Marius never took his eyes off of him, setting his own mug on the counter as well. Dom’s hands brushed against his sides as he placed them on the counter, pinning Marius against it. He was still wearing Dom’s jacket, the black leather warm from the sunlight coming through the window and Marius’ own warmth.

Before either of them could lean in for the kiss they were both anticipating, a knock echoed from the door. Dom groaned, resting his forehead against Marius’ shoulder.

“Can I stab them and make them go away?”

Marius giggled, pushing against Dom’s chest.

“It’s probably Elias,” he said, “you know he doesn’t take his keys with him when he’s deployed.”

“Is that a yes or a no?”

Marius giggled again, pressing harder against Dom’s chest.

“Go let him in you heathen.”

Dom sighed dramatically, stealing a kiss from the other as another, harder knock sounded.

“I’m coming, calm down!”

It was, in fact, Elias, looking sleep deprived and grumpy.

“There’s still coffee in the pot,” Dom said by way of greeting.

“Small miracles,” Elias answered, adjusting his bag on his shoulder as he entered. “I see the place hasn’t been obliterated while I was gone.”

“Elias I am insulted you would think so little of us,” Dom huffed, placing his hand over his heart.

“I’m insulted you’re insulted,” Elias turned and gave Dom a once over. “Also, when did you sleep last? You look awful.”

“Thanks.”

“Dom—”

“I slept last night. Just not night before last.”

Elias frowned, the same frown he got whenever Dom or Marius—or anyone, really—didn’t seem to be taking care of themselves like they should. It always came before a lecture about sleeping or eating properly or, in some cases, a lecture about admitting your feelings for your teammate.

Dom had pointed out the hypocrisy in that last one to him multiple times, and Elias had never once told him he was wrong for it.

“I’m going to go take a nap, actually,” Dom said, only half lying. He’d be fine without one, but it would make sure he could skip out on the incoming lecture.

Elias, for his part, simply nodded, continuing the trek to his own room. Dom backtracked to the kitchen, intending to rinse out of mug and put it away and see if Marius would join him for his early morning nap, only to find the mug clean and the man gone. A second later he heard the hiss of water moving through the pipes; Marius must have headed towards the shower. He contemplated joining him, but now that he had thought about it the nap was sounding more and more appealing.

Dom made his way to his room, shutting the door with a sigh as he threw off his shirt and socks, crawling under the sheets and burying his face in the pillow. After a few minutes the sound of water stopped, and he faintly heard Marius’ voice before sleep overtook him.

\- - - - -

Dom awoke to fingers carding through his hair and soft humming. He blinked several times, trying to will himself to wake up faster. He turned towards the source of the humming and was unsurprised to find Marius sitting on his bed, playing a game on his phone. The cat ears he had been modifying were firmly on his head, one of them twitching every few seconds. Dom scooted closer to him, throwing an arm across his stomach and lying his head on his chest. 

“I found your,” a pause, “_addition_ to Elias’ costume.”

Dom hummed, stretching and wincing as his back popped.

“Does this mean you don’t want yours?”

Marius’ hand stopped, and he looked down at Dom with a surprised expression. Dom grinned, rolling across the bed and reaching under it, pulling out a plastic shopping bag after a minute of searching. Marius had set his phone on the bedside table, watching Dom with a intensity he usually reserved for his engineering projects. Dom untangled the bag from the item it held, his grin growing as he sat up and presented the object to Marius.

The collar was a deep green, almost the same shade as Marius’ favorite hoodie. The leather was smooth and heavy, with a silver buckle attached at one end. A small bell hung from the loop that usually held a tag, and a silver plate was attached to one side. Marius took it from Dom’s hand, turning so the plate could catch the light coming through the window. It was engraved, reading: ‘PROPERTY OF DOMINIC BRUNSMEIER’.

Marius stared at the collar, turning it back and forth. He could feel Dom’s eyes burning into him, and he swallowed thickly. They had talked about it before, briefly: how Marius was interested in what it would be like, how he enjoyed when Dom took control, made him feel claimed. He handed the collar back to Dom, tilting his head back to expose his throat.

“Will you…?”

Dom grinned, looping the leather around Marius’ throat. Marius breath hitched slightly as he slid the end of the collar through the buckle, pulling it tight and securing it. Dom slipped two of his fingers under it, tugging on it slightly.

“Tight enough for you?”

Marius nodded eagerly. Dom tugged harder on the collar, pulling Marius forward and crashing their lips together. Marius groaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and licking gently against Dom’s lips. Dom chuckled, pulling back and releasing his hold on the collar. He slid his hand up Marius’ neck to his cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. The ears he wore were twitching faster now, swiveling side to side.

“You’re so cute, Marius,” Dom whispered, pressing a quick kiss to Marius’ nose.

“You think so?” Marius giggled, looking down at himself. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a pair of tight jeans, both white to match the ears. The light colored fabric and his own pale skin made the dark collar stand out.

“Oh yeah,” Dom said, grabbing Marius’ hand and pulling him off the bed with him. He walked over to his closet, opening the door. There was a full length mirror hanging on the inside of it, and Dom stood Marius in front of it, pressing his chest against his back and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Look at you,” he purred, snaking his hands up the front of Marius’ shirt. The fabric went with his hands, exposing the other man’s torso to the mirror. “So cute, and yet so hot at the same time.”

Marius squirmed against him, a flush rising to his cheeks. Dom ran the palm of one of his hands down Marius’ body, slipping his thumb just under his waistband. He turned his head and scraped his teeth against Marius’ neck, right above the collar. Marius choked down a groan, and Dom grinned against his neck. 

“What time do you have to help them set everything up?”

It took Marius a moment to register the question, and he had to try a couple times to answer.

“Seven.”

Dom glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table and hummed.

“So I’ve got you all to myself for two hours then?” he bit Marius again, this time below the collar.

“I suppose so,” Marius gasped.

Dom nuzzled the spot he had just bit, pressing even closer to Marius’ back.

“Put your hand where mine is,” he ordered, tapping Marius’ chest where his hand rested over his heart. Marius complied, sliding his hand under Dom’s. His hand now free, Dom slid it down to rest beside the other, taking his time in undoing the button on Marius’ jeans.

“You always insist on wearing such tight pants,” Dom sighed, “like you don’t know what it does to me.”

“Pot, kettle,” Marius replied, grinning at Dom in the mirror. “You wear some your t-shirts just a size too small because you know I like how they make your arms look.”

Dom chuckled, flexing his arms as he pulled down the zipper. Marius had spent more than one night tracing the ink on each of them, with his hands and with his mouth. It never failed to drive Dom wild. Dom slipped one hand under Marius’ underwear, the other moving up and nudging Marius’ head to turn to the left. Dom pressed a kiss to his cheek, making a path towards his mouth as he cupped his jaw. Marius groaned into the kiss, his back arching as Dom wrapped his hand around his dick.

“Dom,” Marius whispered, “Dom, please—”

“Hm? What do you want, kitten?”

Marius swallowed and Dom chuckled, turning his head back towards the mirror.

“Don’t move, okay? Just keep watching.”

Marius nodded, and Dom pulled away, walking towards his desk. He opened one of the drawers, rummaging around until he found the lube he knew was in there. He started to walk back and paused, his eyes catching the item hanging from the back of his chair. He picked it up, carrying it over with the other items.

“Put this on,” he said, holding his jacket out to the other. Marius took it after a second of hesitation, sliding the jacket on and, as an afterthought, sliding his hand back up to where Dom had told him to keep it on his chest.

“Good boy,” Dom purred, setting the lube on his dresser and then taking his place at Marius’ back once more. 

“No one could doubt I belong to you this way,” Marius whispered, staring enthralled at his reflection.

“No, they couldn’t,” Dom slid one of his hands around Marius’ throat, just to hear how his breath caught. “But you like it that way, don’t you? You like everyone knowing you’re taken, knowing I’ve claimed you as mine.”

Marius nodded eagerly, and Dom chucked, kissing the nape of his neck. His other hand returned to where it had been previously, pushing Marius’ jeans and underwear down to the middle of his thighs. He grazed the inside of one of his thighs with his fingertips, leaning forward to look down the length of Marius’ body.

“Such nice thighs,” Dom commented with a sigh, moving around Marius and dropping to his knees. Marius shivered, and Dom smirked up at him as he pressed his mouth where his hand had been a moment ago, his hands hooking around his hips instead. He didn’t do anymore than that for a few seconds, kneeling with his lips pressed to warm skin, and just as Marius opened his mouth to say something, he sunk his teeth into his thigh.

Marius keened above him, shaking in an effort to stay still. He always squirmed when Dom touched him, but his thighs were a particularly sensitive area. Dom released his bite and ran his tongue over the red mark left behind, peppering kisses around it. He moved to the other leg, choosing a spot higher up and leaving a bite there, too. Another one, just the drag of his teeth underneath the scar Marius has gotten from the hell mission in New Mexico. 

“Dom,” Marius moaned, fighting to keep his eyes on the mirror and not the man in front of him.

“You’re doing so good, kitten,” Dom said, resting his cheek against Marius’ thigh and looking up at him. One of his hands found its way to Marius’ dick, wrapping around it and giving it one slow pump. Marius clenched his fist at his side, the other digging into the skin under it.

“Do you want my mouth around your cock?” Dom asked, giving another slow pump of his hand. “Or would you rather I opened you up and fucked you, right here in the floor, where you could watch yourself?”

Marius was torn, obvious by the play of emotions across his face and the spastic movements of the fake ears. Dom chuckled, pressing a quick nip to Marius’ thigh.

“You really should see the face you make when you cum,” he continued, “it’s beautiful, like a work of art.”

Marius whined and nodded eagerly. Dom smiled against his skin, rising to his feet without letting go of Marius’ dick.

“You need to say it, kitten. I need to hear you say it.”

Marius whined again, licking his lips. 

“I want you to fuck me,” he started, “right here in the floor.”

“There we are,” Dom praised, leaning in and claiming Marius’ mouth in a scorching kiss. Marius leaned into him, unable to help thrusting into his grip.

“I want to touch you,” Marius gasped, “please.”

“You can. You’ve earned it.”

Marius hands found Dom’s chest, one moving up to the back of his head and the other tracing down his body to rub against the bulge in his jeans.

“You want it, don’t you?” Dom asked, grinding against Marius’ palm. Marius nodded, and Dom pulled away once more, moving to stand behind him.

“Hands and knees, kitten.”

Marius scrambled to obey, nearly tripping over himself in the process with his jeans still tangled around his thighs. At Dom’s urging he went lower, bracing his upper body on his forearms.

“Keep your eyes on the mirror, okay?” Dom said, swiping the lube off the dresser. He opened the bottle with his thumb, pouring some over his fingers. He knelt behind Marius, locking eyes with him in the mirror. He pressed one finger inside of him, then two, working them in and out as he kept his eyes of Marius’ face. He hooked two of the fingers on his free hand under the collar, tugging slightly to make Marius’ raise his head higher. His face was flushed, mouth open slightly as he panted. 

“You already looked so wrecked, and I haven’t even fucked you yet,” Dom said, his voice heavy with affection.

“Please, please fuck me already,” Marius gasped, pushing himself against the fingers inside of him.

“Hm, I don’t know,” Dom pressed a third finger in. “I need to make sure you’re ready for me first. I wouldn’t want to hurt my favorite pet, would I?”

Dom moved his fingers, rubbing against Marius’ prostate. Marius shook and keened, and Dom tugged on the collar again to get him to still. Dom rubbed against the spot a few more times, taking great delight in how Marius squirmed. He pulled his fingers out and poured more lube onto them, wrapping them around his dick and stroking a few times to coat it. He guided his dick to Marius’ entrance, waiting for a few seconds before pushing in. Marius trembled under him, and as he bottomed out he leaned forward, pressing his torso against his back and bracing his hand by Marius’, keeping the other on the collar.

“Does it feel good?” he whispered, grinding his hips against Marius’. He received a whine as his answer and chuckled, pressing his lips to Marius’ throat as he started to thrust. The bell on Marius’ collar jingled with the movement.

“I think you feel fantastic,” Dom continued, increasing his pace. “So tight around my cock, like you were made for it.”

“Dom,” Marius gasped. Dom met his eyes in the mirror, grinning wildly. He rose into a kneeling position, using the collar to pull Marius up with him, keeping them back to chest. The position was a little awkward, but Dom was hardly deterred, changing his angle and thrusting up into Marius. Marius’ reached behind him, one hand finding the back of Dom’s head and tangling in his hair, the other grasping at his thigh. Dom slid his free hand under Marius’ shirt, feeling the way his heart pounded in his chest.

“You’re so fucking hot, Marius,” Dom groaned. “The collar looks so good on you, you know? Like it belongs there.”

“Maybe it does,” Marius said, tilting his head back to expose more of his neck without taking his eyes of the mirror.

“Hm, maybe it does,” Dom agreed, the hand on his chest rising higher until it rested under the collar, pulling Marius shirt up to expose his chest. He released the collar with his other hand, reaching around with it to grasp Marius’ dick once more.

“I want you to cum for me, Marius.”

Marius needed no more encouragement, trembling and cumming a few thrusts later with a moan of Dom’s name. He managed to keep his eyes open, watching with an odd fascination as he painted his abs and Dom’s hand white, and found he had to agree with Dom: he did look pretty when he came. 

“Fucking hell Marius,” Dom panted, “I’m—”

“Cum for me, Dominic,” Marius whispered, leaning more onto Dom. 

Dom came with a groan, burying his face in Marius’ neck as he ground against him. Marius released his grip on his hair, running his fingers through it gently.

“So we’re keeping the collar, right?”

Marius giggled, but nodded regardless as Dom pulled out.

“It goes well with the rest of the costume, don’t you think?”

Dom smiled, pressing a kiss to Marius’ cheek as he stood. 

“It goes well with you,” he said, holding a hand out to help the other up.

“I suppose you’re right,” Marius looked down at himself, sighing. “I need to get cleaned up.”

Dom handed him the box of tissues off of his dresser and started rummaging through another shopping bag that had been sitting by his desk. He pulled out a red hoodie and shook it out, pulling the tag off and tossing it in the trash. He threw the hoodie onto his bed, moving to fish a t-shirt out of his closet. He stopped on the way to press a deep kiss to Marius’ lips, humming happily.

“You’re too good for me, you know?” he whispered, and Marius shook his head.

“You’re not the person you think you are,” Marius said, pressing a quick kiss to Dom’s mouth before he could answer.

Dom grinned, pressing his forehead to Marius’ and wrapping his arms around him. It was a common argument, and they had yet to reach an agreement. Marius returned the hug, pulling him even closer.

“I was supposed to be at the rec room a few minutes ago,” Marius eventually said, and Dom sighed, releasing him. Marius smiled, slipping the jacket off and handing it back to Dom.

“Don’t be late, yeah? I’ve got a surprise of my own to show you.”

One of Dom’s eyebrows rose, causing Marius to giggle as he left the room. Dom shook his head and set his jacket over the back of his chair, rummaging through his closet until he found a white t-shirt and pulling it on. He heard Marius and Elias’ voices in the hallway, and grinned.

Hopefully Elias got as much use out of his collar as Dom and Marius had.


	3. Mute/Smoke

“I still can’t believe you’re going to wear it.”

Mark chuckled, adjusting the bunny ears perched on his head. Every move he made was followed eagerly by James’ eyes—he could feel them like a spotlight.

“I’m a man of my word,” Mark said, turning from the mirror and crossing to where James sat on the bed, “and a bet’s a bet.”

“That it is,” James whispered. His hands rose, gripping Mark’s hips and pulling him closer until Mark was straddling him. “But this is above and beyond, babe.”

“I never do anything in half measure, you know that.”

James nodded, running one of his hands down Mark’s exposed calf. The bet had been for Mark to wear a costume of James’ choice to the Halloween party; naturally, James had chosen the sexiest bunny costume he could find. Mark had exceeded his expectations though, as he usually did. Not only was he absolutely gorgeous in the dress, he had gone so far as to shave his legs and arms, and James couldn’t keep his hands off of him. 

“We could just skip the party,” James breathed, “have our own private party here.”

Mark laughed, cupping his face with gloved hands and leaning in, kissing him in a way that made James’ head spin. Then again, Mark always had that effect on him, just by existing. Mark nipped at his lower lip when he pulled away, grinning mischievously.

“And miss out on free booze and candy? Not a chance.”

James chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to Mark’s jaw as he slid off his lap.

“But when we get back,” Mark continued, “you’re more than welcome to help me take all of this off.”

“Now you’re just trying to rile me up, babe.”

Mark winked at him, grabbing James’ mask out of the bag from the costume store and tossing it to him. James pulled it on as they left the room, adjusting it until it was comfortable.

“It’s a shame your costume didn’t get here in time,” Mark said, “I was looking forward to seeing it.”

“There’s always next year.”

The costume James had been planning on wearing was an abomination of pink leopard fur and tactical gear. It would have been glorious, but the shipping had been delayed for so long that it wouldn’t show up for at least another two weeks. James was right though: there was always next year.  
  
\- - - - -

“So.”

“So?”

“Wanna get out of here?”

Mark grinned into his cup, leaning against James where he was perched beside him on the armrest of the couch. The party was slowly starting to wind down, everyone having migrated to the couches and chairs scattered throughout the room. 

“And miss out on watching Elias pine from a distance?” Mark said, gesturing towards the man sitting at the other end of the couch, too busy staring at Seamus to pay them any mind.

“Yeah, totally,” James said, nodding. 

Mark chuckled, standing and stretching his arms over his head. He looked at Elias and sighed, taking pity on the other man.

“Elias if you stare any harder you’ll catch Diana’s fur on fire,” he said, causing Elias to turn and look at him.

“Definitely won’t be winning Seamus’ affection that way!” James teased, hopping off the armrest and wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist.

Elias glared at them both, though it was more of a pout than anything. Mark chuckled, though when Elias’ gaze turned back to his empty cup he sent James a knowing look.

“Have a good night, Elias,” Mark said, patting Elias on the shoulder as James began dragging him towards the door.

The path to the door took them right past Seamus, and James paused, leaning over the back of the couch.

“You know,” James started, “there’s a dog sitting across the way that could really use a good bone. Think you could help him out?”

Mark rolled his eyes, unsurprised by the glare Seamus gave them.

“While I’m not sure if that would be the best way to go about it,” Mike cut in, “he is right; Elias has been staring at you for most of the night. Perhaps you should go talk to him.”

Seamus didn’t answer, and James left it at that, continuing to lead Mark from the room. They made it out of the building before James spun around, pressing Mark against the wall.

“And as for you,” James purred, “I’ve got a nice carrot in my pocket to keep you entertained.”

Mark stared at him, watching as he fought to keep a straight face. James only lasted a few seconds, cackling as Mark grinned and shook his head.

“That was absolutely terrible. You’ve been waiting all night to say that, haven’t you?”

James nodded, and Mark sighed, kissing him on the cheek.

“What am I going to do with you, hm?”

“Well ideally, ride me until neither of us can move.”

Mark hummed, slipping out of James’ grip and heading towards the residential buildings.

“We’d best get to it then, hadn’t we?”

James was back at his side in a matter of seconds, taking Mark’s hand and intertwining their fingers. He didn’t say anything, but Mark could practically feel the excited energy bubbling up inside of him, ready to be put to use.

“I’ve got a surprise for you, by the way,” Mark said softly.

“Oh?”

“Mhm. A Halloween treat, of sorts.”

James grinned, squeezing his hand.

“Any hints?”

“Nope. You’ll find out soon enough.”

James’ grin grew, and he practically dragged Mark inside the building and to the elevator, unable to keep still as it slowly climbed to the third floor. He nearly dropped his keys as he tried to slide the correct one into the lock, and Mark smiled, his excitement contagious.

“So, what’s my surprise?” James asked as soon as the door was closed. 

Mark grabbed his hands, pulling him closer and kissing him. He guided the hands to his thighs, squeezing once before letting go, wrapping his arms around James’ shoulders. The hands on his thighs immediately began to travel up, going under the dress and then pausing. He could practically feel his confusion, and Mark smiled into the kiss as the hands resumed their climb, not stopping until they found lace. James pulled back from the kiss, staring at Mark wordlessly.

“Mark,” he said, his words strained, “are you...?”

Mark’s smile grew, and James fell to his knees, lifting the dress to see where his hands were moments ago. He made a strangled noise, and Mark chuckled.

“Where did you—when—”

“Do you like it?”

James nodded eagerly, not taking his eyes off of the lacy pair of underwear Mark was wearing. It had been a split-second decision, a sudden thought while scrolling through his phone at three in the morning, and judging by the awed expression on James’ face, it was an excellent one. It wasn’t anything fancy, just simple black lace and silk, but it was certainly a change from the boxer briefs he normally wore.

James leaned forward, licking the silk that was stretched over Mark’s cock and making him gasp. James repeated the movement, his hands coming up and caressing his thighs.

“You’re so fucking amazing, babe,” James breathed. 

“You think so?”

“Absolutely.”

Mark hummed, taking one of James’ hands and pulling him up. He led him wordlessly down the hallway, pushing James onto the bed and straddling him. James met him halfway in a kiss that was all tongue, his hands going back to his thighs. Mark reached between them, undoing the button on James’ pants and pulling down the zipper. They stopped kissing just long enough for James to push his pants down to his knees, and then they were back together, both of them moaning as they ground against each other.

“You know,” James panted, “I can’t decide if the ears ridiculous or hot.”

Mark scoffed, reaching up and pulling the ears off of his head and tossing them to the floor. He pulled the gloves off as well, tossing them after the ears. 

“Better?”

James nodded, grabbing Mark’s shoulders and rolling them, pressing Mark into the mattress.

“You’re going to leave the dress on though, right?”

“I can, if you’d like.”

“Oh yeah.”

James pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it across the room. It knocked the mask he had pushed up to his forehead askew, and Mark reached up, pulling it off of his head and sending it towards the bedside table, uncaring if it actually landed there or not. James kicked his jeans the rest of the way off, his boxers following.

“So,” James started, slotting himself between Mark’s legs, “how’re we doing this?”

Mark hummed, shifting slightly on the bed. James hands had returned to his thighs, caressing the warm skin, and Mark propped himself up on one arm, using the other to grab the back of James’ neck and pull him down. Their lips met, and Mark rolled his hips up, his cock rubbing against James’ through the fabric of his clothes.

“Just like this,” Mark whispered against his lips. 

James nodded, pulling back as he pushed the bottom of the dress upwards, exposing pale thighs and black lace. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, tracing the outline of Mark’s cock first with his eyes, then his hand, just barely grazing his fingertips down its length. Mark sighed, staring at James as he leaned down, hot breath ghosting over the material as his tongue reversed the path his hand had just made, causing Mark to groan and his hips to jump. James looked up at him, locking their eyes as his teeth found the top of the underwear, his gaze unwavering as he pulled the underwear down, exposing his cock to the air. He kept going until the material was around Mark’s thighs, finally letting go and using his hand to push it the rest of the way off. His mouth returned to where it had been, taking Mark eagerly into his mouth.

“James!” Mark gasped, trying not to thrust into the wet heat enveloping his dick. 

James chuckled as he pulled off of him. He was grinning almost maniacally, eyes dancing. He leaned back, grabbing the lube from where it was stashed in the bedside table, tossing it to the bed as he descended on Mark once more. Mark curled his fingers into James’ hair, moaning as he began bobbing his head. Distantly he heard the sound of a bottle opening, though he was far too distracted by the things James was doing with his tongue to pay it much attention. He jumped slightly when he felt a finger prod at his entrance, slick with lube, and groaned as it pressed inside of him. His grip on James’ hair tightened, and James looked up at him, pulling off his dick with a wet pop.

“So beautiful,” James said, moving up to nuzzle against Mark’s throat. “My most toxic babe.”

Mark grinned, turning his head and capturing James’ lips. The first time James had called him that, he hadn’t known what to think; now, having been with James for so long, it sent a pleasant thrill down his spine. He moaned against James’ lips as a second finger joined the first, spreading him open. James’ other hand traced his ribs, following the line of his body down to his hip, then back up to cup the side of his face. 

James pulled his fingers out, blindly grabbing the lube and pouring more into his hand. He hissed as he closed his fist around his dick, the lube cold against his skin. Mark spread his legs wider, giving him room to press even closer against him. James leaned down and scraped his teeth against his neck as he pushed in, both of them moaning. He rocked against him, giving Mark time to adjust. James took the time to admire Mark, from his flushed face to the rumpled dress to the pale thighs wrapped around James’ waist.

“We should do this again some time,” James said, running one of his hands down Mark’s stomach. 

“The you being inside me part?” Mark asked, one eyebrow raised. “Or the dress part? Because we already do that first one a fair bit.”

James chuckled and started thrusting, causing Mark to throw his head back and groan. He gripped his hips, brushing his thumbs over his hipbones. Mark’s hands tangled in the sheets, gripping them tightly as James changed the angle of his thrusts. 

“James,” Mark gasped, arching his back. James leaned down, kissing his cheek.

“Yeah babe?”

Mark wrapped his arms around him in answer, one hand tangling in his hair, the other scratching down his spine. James hissed, thrusting in earnest as he dragged his teeth over Mark’s shoulder. His hands gripped harder on Mark’s hips, pulling him to meet his thrusts. The bed was shaking with their efforts, creaking in protest.   
James pulled back, admiring the red mark he’d left on Mark’s shoulder. Mark’s hand left his back, wrapping around his dick and stroking in time with James’ thrusts. 

“I’m so close, James, fuck!” Mark moaned, the hand tangled in James’ hair tightening its grip. James’ only answer was to speed up his thrusts, gritting his teeth.

Mark came, groaning James’ name as cum covered his hand and the bottom of the dress. He gasped as James kept going, his thrusts losing their rhythm. James leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Mark’s shoulder as he came with a growl, grinding their hips together to prolong the sensation. James let out a shuddering breath and raised up, staring down at Mark with half-lidded eyes. Mark met his gaze, releasing his grip on his hair and petting through the soft strands.

“We’re definitely doing this again some time,” James panted, raising his hand and cupping Mark’s face, thumb running along his cheek. 

“While I’m definitely down, I have no idea how to clean this thing properly,” Mark said, tugging at the bottom of the dress, now covered in a mix of sweat and cum.

“I’ll buy you another one,” James said, pressing a kiss to his cheek and pulling out, both of them groaning softly.

“In the meantime,” James purred, grabbing Mark’s hand as he slid off the bed, pulling him up and into his arms, “I believe I was told I could help you take all this off. I hope that offer is still standing.”

Mark laughed, though it morphed into a groan as James began to suck a new mark into the hollow of his throat. James hands wandered around his back, fingers tangling in the laces on the back of the dress, tugging slightly. 

“So what do you say?” James continued. “We get this dress off of you, take a shower, go again?”

Mark hummed, pretending to think it over as James returned to attacking his neck.

“How about we just go again in the shower?”

James grinned wildly, tugging on the laces more incessantly.

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

Mark laughed into the kiss James pressed to his lips as the laces came free.

“Love you too, James.”


End file.
